


Meddling coffee meetings

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Siblings manage to meet up





	

Itachi saw them before he heard them but that was how that family was, loud. He smiled and slid into the empty seat and shook his head as his entrance did not make much of a difference. Obito waved a pastry covered hand at him as he and Kakashi argued, Rin just spoke over them from time to time.

“Itachi.” Kakashi finally greeted him with a smile. “Glad to see you make it.”

“Didn’t think I would, the meeting did drag on.” Itachi smiled. “How was the castle?” He questioned only to receive groans in response. “What?”

“It is not.” Obito grumbled. “A goddamn castle. A hulk of stone that is an embarrassment? Yes, castle? No and god am I glad to get out the country, you have to bring the real world with you in places like that.” Rin rolled her eyes and Obito saw it. “You know it is!”

“It always is damp no matter what we do.” Kakashi smiled. “I like to limit my visits.”

“There’s so much history but the birds always nest in the place.” Rin sighed. She pinched a piece of Kakashi’s sandwich before she eyed him. “How are you doing? It sucks we weren’t able to make the wedding.”

“Well it wasn’t much fuss in the first place.” Itachi shrugged. “You didn’t miss anything.”

“But I wanted to come man!” Obito grumbled. “I mean I still use the Uchiha names from time to time. You’re like my favourite distantly removed cousin! If Shisui’s being even more of an asshole than he usually is.” Itachi shook his head and smiled. “I’m serious!”

“It was just unfortunate we were unable to come.” Kakashi sighed. “Did you know we saw Sasuke? He was at Thanksgiving with us.”

“Yes, I was aware.” Itachi smiled. “Naruto took him right?”

“A right shock to us all.” Obito mumbled. “I mean those two are really close now. Before you couldn’t get Sasuke to socialize unless you were forcing him but now he and Naruto are in each other’s pockets you would swear they were twins.”

“Well let’s not speculate.” Kakashi smiled. “I’ll leave that to the media, it’s only a matter of time until Sasuke makes his debut. Naruto’s not exactly hiding him.”

“He’s fairly protective.” Itachi mused. “I think I understand a bit more what you were speaking of before.” Rin glanced at him questioningly and Itachi shrugged. “Private, capable of reacting in a hostile and not wanting any family to interfere. His sort of wild life, you know I never got how different he had become until I saw it myself.”

“What did he do?” Rin sounded resigned.

“I went to see Sasuke.” Itachi answered. “He told me to give them space, not to come unless I was called.” A smile formed on his lips. “Then he implied that he would fuck my wife.”

Obito choked, Rin spit out her sandwich and Kakashi sighed heavily before he rested his head in his hands. “He did what?” Rin demanded.

“I know.” Itachi said dryly. “But somehow, I think he’s serious.”

“What the hell, I know he’s in a bad mood.” Rin muttered.

“That’s your fault.” Obito shot at her. “You pissed him off and he has every right to ignore us. How many times does he tell you the girl is off limits? No scrutiny, no digging, pretend you don’t see her.”

“I know when something is fishy.”

“I hope discovering the fish is worth alienating your brother because in case you and Mum haven’t noticed, whatever you think she might be involved in chances are Naruto would be up to it too right up to his neck!”

“Right.” Kakashi said crisply. “How about no let’s not continue this particular conversation anytime soon but Rin I hope you sent that apology.”

“Of course I did.” Rin looked guilty. “Some medicine as well, I didn’t mean to push her, jostle her maybe but not that. I was wrong.”

“Then you should have told Naruto that!” Obito hissed. “You getting all offensive is what put you in that situation. Can’t you just leave it be? Thanksgiving was fun even with Sasuke there why did you have to ruin it? You’re pushing him away even as you try to bring him back.”

“It’s that bad?” Itachi frowned.

“Worse.” Kakashi said softly. “I don’t know why he dislikes us, I know why he dislikes us now of course, we meddle, we interfere won’t be put at a distance but this has started long before we meddled and we just don’t know why.”

“I know that feeling.” Itachi admitted. “Sasuke won’t come home, he’s abandoned everything in the family business. He avoids our calls. He visits when I’m not there and he won’t look at me.”

“Welcome to the club.” Kakashi said softly. “Welcome to the club.”


End file.
